


The Muse to My Sonnet

by SweetlyMischievous



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Female Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Getting Together, One-Sided Attraction, Sonnets, female Hakuba Saguru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlyMischievous/pseuds/SweetlyMischievous
Summary: After a particular activity, the students of Teitan Class 1 - A are left wondering who is the inspiration to Kudo Shinichi's sonnet.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Hattori Heiji, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	The Muse to My Sonnet

The teacher clapped her hands to gather the attention of thehis students "Okay class, today we will be studying all about Sonnets but before we start what is a sonnet?" She asked the 1 - A class of Teitan High School.

Her eyes land in the Suzuki heiress, who was a minute away from falling asleep with her eyes closed "Yes, Suzuki-chan?" She calls, making the student suddenly open her eyes and looks around, confused "Sensei?" 

The teacher sighs, repeating the question "What is a sonnet, Suzuki-chan?" 

Sonoko bites her lip before answering hesitately "A poem?" 

She pursed her lips "Yes a sonnet is a poem but other than that what is a sonnet?" She looks around the class before calling Shinichi, who was currently reading a book "Kudo-kun, can you tell us what a sonnet is?" 

The detective looks up from his book "A sonnet is a poem with fourteen lines using any number of formal rhyme, usually having ten syllables per line" 

The teacher smiles "Well said Kudo-kun, now class we will be diving into our lesson about sonnets" She starts her lecture, teaching the class the basics of the sonnet and how to make one. 

"Now class I want you to make a sonnet using anything you like as the topic as long a you use the Shakespearean sonnet rules in making one, I'm giving you ten minutes to do that before presenting your sonnet in front" She chirps out as the students groan at her given task while Shinichi pulls out a notebook and begins to write the sonnet. 

Meanwhile a few seats behind him, Ran looks at him dreamily as Sonoko elbows "Looking at your husband eh, Ran?" 

Ran blushed looking away "Oh don't be shy Ran, just look at him, maybe he's writing that sonnet for you eh?" Sonoko wiggles her eyebrows. 

"You really think so, Sonoko?" Ran asked her with hope blossoming in her chest _Maybe this is it? Maybe he's finally going to ask me out?_ She thought to herself, giddy. 

"Of course! After all you're the only girl friend he has right?" The Suzuki heiress exclaimed confidently "Now, why don't to you write something for prince charming eh?" 

The brunette nods, beginning to write her sonnet for Shinichi as she imagined their future after Shinichi asks her out. Their future children names and wedding all coming to her mind as she writes happily about their future in the sonnet. 

Minutes later, their teacher began to call them one by one to the front of the classroom until it was Shinichi's turn. He stands up from his seat, walking to the front of the classroom with a notebook in his hand and waits until the class was silent before he begins.

"Her blue eyes that make my breath hitch in sight  
His sharp witted mind that I cannot solve  
And crave her dry wit as men ran in fright  
While his charming face draws my mind to haze

She brings yin to my yang though she seems cold  
Though distant, he brings light to my darkness  
But we cannot be for she's already sold  
For she's already promised, loving his is hopeless

But still she dreams of impossible life  
A live that he too craves with her  
So a plan they make for freedom to take  
To fake death in fire with ashes after

To other land they went for love and wealth  
For man and wife to hide in love and stealth"

The teacher shakes her head, snapping out of her trance "My, my Kudo-kun, that's quite a sonnet you made, can you tell us who is your inspiration on making it?" She asked him as the female students begin to send Ran jealous looks since they already knew the answer to the question.

"There's a girl, she's been by bestfriend since childhood, I actually didn't realize that I had feelings for her until I worked on the big case and now that I've returned I plan to ask her out later" Shinichi answers before returning to his seat as his classmates looked back and fort at Ran and Shinichi.

Sonoko elbows her Ran "See? Ran, he likes you and is planning to ask you out later, so are you going to say yes?" 

Ran smiles, nodding obviously delighted since her crush was planning to ask her out later "Of course, Sonoko" This was a dream come true to her, after years of waiting for this time to come, she couldn't wait to finally be his girlfriend and be his future wife "I need to tell Kazuha-chan about this" 

The Karate Champion pulls out her phone and begins to type a message to her Osaka friend.

_Kazuha-chan_  
_~ Ran_

The reply came seconds later. 

_What is it Ran-chan?_

_Kazuha~_

_Shinichi made a sonnet earlier and... I think It's for me_  
_~Ran_

_Eh? How do you say?  
Kazuha~_

_Our teacher asked him what's his inspiration for the sonnet and he said that his inspiration is a girl, who's his childhood bestfriend that he wants ask her out  
~Ran  
_

_Omg, congratulations Ran! This is it! He's finally going to ask you out!  
I can't believe it  
Kazuha~_

_I know right? I can't believe it either, after waiting for so long he's finally gong to ask me out!  
But what about Heiji-kun, has he done anything like that to you?  
~Ran_

_No, nothing really  
Kazuha~_

_Oh, I'm sorry Kazuha-chan but don't worry I'm sure he's going to ask you out sooner or later  
_ _~Ran_

_Yeah, I hope so  
Back to Kudo-kun, when did he say he was going to ask you out?  
Kazuha~_

_Well Kazuha-chan, the thing is Shinichi hasn't exactly mentioned anything like that to me  
~Ran_

_Maybe he want's to surprise you?  
Kazuha~_

_Yeah, maybe he is planning to do that  
~Ran_

_See? Ran-chan there's no need to be worried about anything, okay?  
__And by the way, what time is the end of your classes? I want to be there when Kudo-kun asks you out?  
_Kazuha~

 _3:20 but sometimes we finish earlier  
_ _Do by the park then?"  
_ _~Ran_

_Okay, I'll text when Heiji and I get there  
see you later, Ran-chan  
Kazuha-_

_Hai, see you later  
~Ran_

With that, Ran shuts her phone, quickly shoving it back in bag and returns her attention to their teacher, who had just finished calling students, claps her hands "Very good students on your sonnet-" The sound of the bell ringing cuts her off, signaling that their final class had ended "You may go now"

Hearing this, Shinichi takes his bag in hand, exiting the classroom and begins to make his was out of the school grounds while inside his classroom. Ran was being bombarded with questions like when is Shinichi going to ask you out? Do you know where Shinichi's going to ask her out and is Shinran finally canon?

Ran smiles at them, saying she doesn't really knw the answer to those question as Sonoko rolls her eyes at her answers "Of course Shinran is canon! Who's the Mystery Otaku going to ask out if not Ran?!" 

The students blinked before agreeing with her after all, Kudo Shinichi did not have that many friends. In fact his only know were Ran and Sonoko, so the Suzuki heiress did have a point there "So just to be clear, you don't know where Kudo-kun's planning to ask Mouri-san out?" One of their classmates asked. 

Ran shakes her head "No" Sonoko grabs her wrist "But we'll find out! Come on Ran, let's follow your husband!" She pulls her friend out of the classroom with their bags in her other hand "Come on! I'm sure if we still hurry, we'll catch up to him" 

That was their train of thought as they followed the detective through the city, watching him go from shop to shop and set up the park a sudden call from Kazuha came through Ran's phone. She answers the call putting it on speaker "Kazuha-chan, have you arrived at Beika yet?" 

"Hai! I'm by the park, where are you?"

"Sonoko and I are at the park too! Kazuha-chan, how about we meet up at the bridge, are you near there?" Ran asked her as she and Sonoko started to walk to the bridge in the park.

"Hai" Was Kazuha's only answer as the two Teitan students looked around for her.

"Ran-chan!" The voice of Kazuha called them from behind, they turn around to see Kazuha still wearing her uniform running after them "Ran-chan, Sonoko-chan" She pants out stopping in front of them.

"Hi Kazuha-chan" Ran looks behind her, trying to spot Heiji "Eh, where's Heiji-kun?"

"He didn't come with me, he said he had something important to do but anyways have you seen Kudo-kun yet?" Kazuha asked her, changing the subject since she was sad that her crush didn't come with her here.

Sonoko looks around them, trying to spot the detective "He was here a minute ago, look Ran, what do you think's happening there?" She spots a crowd forming in the middle of the park, just a few meters way from them.

Ran and Kazuha turned their attention to the place where their friend was looking at, where there was indeed a crowd gathering there "Let's check it out" Sonoko said, grabbing both of their wrists and pulls them to the space, where multiple men surrounding the space, preventing anyone from entering.

"What's happening?" Ran asked to particularly no one.

A stranger beside her shrugs but answers her "Something about a guy preparing something for his girlfriend or something"

Kazuha and Ran shared a look after hearing the answer. Could this be what Shinichi was preparing? 

* * *

While in the middle of the space were both Shinichi, who wearing a slightly different suit from his earlier, and Heiji, who had a bouquet of red roses in hand as they stood there. Shinichi released a breath as he checks his watch for the tenth time that hour "Where are they?" 

Heiji laughs at him "Relax Kudo, they should be here any minute now" He said in attempt to calm his friend down though he was doing just as bad the he was.

A woman approached them from behind "Sir, two girls are presenting themselves as Kuroba Katsumi and Hakuba Saguna, should we let them in?"

They nod, straightening their suits as they released a breath to calm themselves down before turning around to face the two women they were expecting. They gaped at the sight of the two girls Katsumi was wearing a simple black dress with a galactic print that clings to her curves while Saguna was wearing a tight button down navy blue dress.

"Beautiful" Heiji blurs out as the two girls stopped in front of them, Saguna raised here eyebrow "What?"

"Nothing!" He clears his throat "Nothing" He shoves the roses into her hands "There for you" He looks away as his face turns red.

Shinichi snickers at him as he leads Katsumi to their table, watching the other detective awkwardly do the same to Saguna "So what's with the flowers, Hattori-kun?" The blond asked him as they sat down.

"Can't I give you flowers without a reason?"

She gives him an unimpressed look "Really Hattori-kun? You're using that excuse?" Saguna sighed, looking away from him "You know you're only supposed to give roses to you lover right? Not me"

The Osaka Detective stands up from his seat and walks to her side "But that point Saguna, I don't want to be acquaintances or even friends with you... I want us to be something more" He kneels down, taking her hands and pressing a kiss on them "If that's okay with you"

Saguna smiled at him "Of course but aren't you suppose to ask me out properly?"

He stands up, dusting himself "Oh right, Hakuba Saguna, will you be my girlfriend?"

Her smile brightens "Yes!" She pulls him into a kiss.

Meanwhile at the other table, Katsumi giggles at them she sits comfortably on their table "I gotta give it to you Shin-chan, this is your best idea yet"

"How did you even come up with this? This is perfect Shinichi, a romantic date in the park and the perfect view, this is beautiful" The brunette smiled at him making butterflies flutter in his stomach, that was the same look that made him realize that he liked her.

Her beautiful purple eyes that seem blue at first glance, could out shine the jewels that she steals. Her sharp mind, that makes her so unpredictable, that never cease to amaze him. She completes him in more ways than one, his safe haven that is what she is to him _._ That is why he fell in love with her. 

Kuroba Katsumi, his toddler playmate that he had lost contact, the one that he had fallen for even before he discovered that she was Kid. She was a breath taking woman that he could see his future with. 

"Hey" Katsumi snapped her fingers in front of him, snapping out of his thought "Shinichi are you listening to me?" 

Shinichi nods "Of course I am, Katsumi" 

She gives him an unimpressed look "Are you sure with that? You've been staring off to who know what since we sat down but anyways look at them" The magician points behind her where, Heiji was kissing Saguna. She squeals jumping off her seat and rushing to her friend.

She pulls the blond into a hug "Congratulation Sagu-chan! You finally have a boyfriend!" Katsumi pulls away "I never thought you'd get a boyfriend before I do"

Saguna blushed "I guess I do have a boyfriend now, huh? Baaya's gonna freak when she hears about this"

While both detectives shared a look before Shinichi signals for the fireworks to be set off. Heiji clears his throat, grabbing his girlfriend's wrist and pulling her away from the other teen. The girls give him a questioning look but before any of them could voice their question, a loud boom was heard from the sky.

"Fireworks!" Shinichi exclaimed as fireworks begin to brighten up the night sky, just like how they first met as Conan and Kid.

"Kuroba Katsumi, my toddler playmate and bestfriend. You have been with me through thick and thin these last two years, you have become a safe haven tome ever since we meet. I have trusted you with my life countless of times before and I am ready to do that countless of times now. You are my better half, my partner in everything I do except for one... Will you, Kuroba Katsumi, be my girlfriend?"

Katsumi smiled at him with tears in her eyes "Yes!" She wraps her arms around him neck and pulls her into a kiss while fireworks continue to go off in the sky. Beside them, Saguna leans her head Heiji's shoulder, feeling for satisfied than ever now that she finally had her crush as her boyfriend.

* * *

While in the crowd, Ran and Kazuha were shell shocked after all it's not everyday you see your crush for ten plus years ask someone else out. Specially to Ran since she thought that Shinichi was going to ask _her_ out since the sonnet that Shinichi made earlier fitted her. 

"Ran" Sonoko called her friend before touching Kazuha's shoulder "Kazuha-chan" Concerned because of the tears going down their cheeks "Let's go home" 

With no answer she pulls out her phone, calling a driver before guiding both of her friends to her car and driving them back to their respective houses. The ride back to her house, since Ran inssisted not to return home, was quiet with Ran sitting numbly beside Sonoko as the Suzuki heiress tried her best to stop her own tears. It was her fault that Ran was crying like this, she was the one who pushed Ran to believe that Shinichi liked her.

Once they arrived, Sonoko guides the numb karate champion up to her room and tries her best with cheering up her friend, their night ending with tears and empty tubs of ice cream on the floor.

* * *

The next day in the Teitan High School, the students of class 1 - A were looking at Ran and Shinichi back and fort, curious on why they were distant. But whatever it is its looks like Shinichi had no idea what was wrong because while Ran had a numbed heart broken look, Shinichi was going as business as usual. In fact the awkwardness was so high that the students were practically begging for something to happen.

Luckily their teacher had noticed and decided to give them an early lunch but unluckily just before anyone could exit the room, a girl wearing a navy blue uniform with a bento in hand, enters the room and skips to Shinichi's seat "Hi Shin-chan!" She sits on his lap, planting a kiss on his cheek as she does so.

Shinichi looks at her, surprised "Katsumi? What are you doing here? Don't you have class?" He asked her, drawing the attention of everyone to them.

"Well I did but or teacher canceled so here I am" Katsumi sets the bento on his desk before wrapping her arms around his neck "Aren't you happy that I'm here?"

The detective rolls his eyes "Baro, of course I am but what did you do? And don't give me that look Katsumi, I know you did something to your teacher and your substitute teacher"

She pouts but answers him "So maybe I did do something to them but can you blame me? They were boring me to death plus I just wanted to see you, so sue me Shin-chan"

He chuckles, pressing a kiss on her lips, making a slight blush appear on her cheeks "Cute"

Their teacher, who was standing frozen in front just looking at them, cleared her throat "Excuse me Kudo-kun but who is she?"

The couple snapped their attention to her before Shinichi answers "Kuroba Katsumi, the muse to my sonnet and my girlfriend"


End file.
